minions_the_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Despicable Me / Minions (franchise)
Despicable Me / Minions 'are the movie franchises that inspired the animated series. Despicable Me ''(2010) Main Article: Despicable Me (movie) 'Plot - ' When a criminal mastermind uses a trio of orphan girls as pawns for a grand scheme, he finds their love is profoundly changing him for the better. 'Main Crew -' * '''Writers: Cinco Paul, Ken Daurio, and Sergio Pablos * Producers: John Cohen, Janet Healy, Chris Meledandri, Sergio Pablos, Nina Rowan,and Robert Taylor * Directors: Pierre Coffin and Chris Renaud * Music By: Heitor Pereira and Pharrell Williams * Editor: Gregory Perler and Pamela Ziegenhagen-Shefland Main Cast -''' * Steve Carell as Gru * Jason Segel as Vector * Rusell Brand as Doctor Nefario * Miranda Cosgrove as Margo * Dana Gaier as Edith * Elsie Fisher as Agnes Despicable Me 2 (2013) Main Article: Despicable Me 2 'Plot - ' When Gru, the world's most super-bad turned super-dad has been recruited by a team of officials to stop lethal muscle and a host of Gru's own, He has to fight back with new gadgetry, cars, and more minion madness. 'Main Crew - ' * '''Writers: Cinco Paul and Ken Daurio * Producers: Janet Healy, Chris Meledandri, and Robert Taylor * Directors: Pierre Coffin and Chris Renaud * Music By: Heitor Pereira and Pharrell Williams * Editor: Gregory Perler Main Cast -''' * Steve Carell as Gru * Kristen Wiig as Lucy * Benjamin Bratt as El Macho * Miranda Cosgrove as Margo * Dana Gaier as Edith * Elsie Fisher as Agnes Despicable Me 3 (2017) Main Article: Despicable Me 3 'Plot - ' Gru meets his long-lost charming, cheerful, and more successful twin brother Dru who wants to team up with him for one last criminal heist. 'Main Crew -' * '''Writers: Cinco Paul and Ken Daurio * Producers: Janet Healy, Brett Hoffman, Chris Meledandri, Chris Renaud, and Robert Taylor * Directors: Kyle Balda, Pierre Coffin, and Eric Gullion * Music By: Heitor Pereira and Pharrell Williams * Editor: Claire Dodgson Main Cast -''' * Steve Carell as Gru / Dru * Kristen Wiig as Lucy * Trey Parker as Balthazar Bratt * Pierre Coffin as The Minions * Miranda Cosgrove as Margo * Dana Gaier as Edith * Elsie Fisher as Agnes '''_______________________________________________________________________________________ Minions (2015) Main Article: Minions Plot - ' Minions Stuart, Kevin, and Bob are recruited by Scarlet Overkill, a supervillain who, alongside her inventor husband Herb, hatches a plot to take over the world. '''Main Crew -' * '''Writer: Brian Lynch * Producers: '''Janet Healy, Brett Hoffman, Chris Meledandri, Chris Renaud, and Robert Taylor * '''Directors: Kyle Balda and Pierre Coffin * Music By: '''Heitor Pereira * '''Editor: Claire Dodgson Main Cast - ' * Pierre Coffin as The Minions * Sandra Bullock as Scarlet Overkill Minions 2 ''(2020) Main Article: Minions 2 'Plot - ' TBA 'Main Crew -' * '''Writers: Ken Daurio, Brian Lynch, and Cinco Paul * Producers: Pierre Coffin, Ken Daurio, Chris Meledandri, Latifa Ouaou, Cinco Paul, Chris Renaud, and Robert Taylor * Directors: Connor Funk, Kyle Balda, and Brad Ableson * Music By: TBA * Editor: Claire Dodgson 'Main Cast -' * Pierre Coffin as The Minions